Boom boom boom boom
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque deux schyzophrènes font une mission ensemble et que cela tourne mal ... vous le saurez dans cette one-shot . Attention, sombre, sanglant, violent et tout ce qui va avec... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! VIOL


**Boom, boom, boom boom …**

**Author : **Bon, cette fois ci je fais court : Kirin-Tenshi tout simplement .

**Type : **One-Shot, viol, violence, sûrement torture et drama.

**Disclaimers : **Pour une fois que je m'essaye au sérieux, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. C'est mon première fic sans humour alors soyez gentils de me dire si c'est bien ou si il faut que j'abandonne. Un review est toujours grandement apprécié.

Au fait, j'adore le titre, pas vous : c'est en pensant à pensant à la chanson d'Aqua que je l'ais choisi et parce que ça tape assez fort sur les pauvres perso de cette fic.

_En italique_ : pensées des persos.

--- POV de Fighter ---

Enfin, j'ai réussi à obtenir d'être seule avec lui pendant une mission ! Moi qui n'attendais que ça. Après cela je lui avoue mes sentiments, promis. Espérons que ça va bien se passer … bien, il faut que je me concentre … Il a l'air tendu, je me demande pourquoi. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne me fit pas confiance. Ah, il s'est retourné, il me regarde, il me sourit !!! Daaa, il m'a sourit !

--- fin de POV ---

D- Ca va Fighter ?

F- Ouais, ouais, impec.

D- Fais bien attention on y est presque.

Il sortit ses couteaux en se remémorant le plan :

_- Tuer les gardes : c'est fait._

_- Poser la bombe : encore à faire._

_- Sortir sans casse : à faire._

…

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis :

D- Vite, Fighter par ici !

L'adolescente couru se cacher derrière le pilote de Gundam lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

F- Duo, la base s'effondre !

Elle tomba sur le sol, assommé par un pan de plafond.

D- Fighter ? … Oh merde !

Il traîna sa camarade à l'abri alors que toute l'usine s'effondrait. Les ozzis avaient eu vent de leur opération et tentaient de les enterrer vivants ; chose qu'ils étaient malheureusement en phase de réussir.

Par chance, il trouva une trappe dans le sol qui menait à une pièce souterraine.

_Sans doute un ancien abri anti-sismique_ pensa-t-il.

Ils avaient apparemment oublié de miner l'endroit et Duo décida que c'était pour eux la seule possibilité de s'en sortir indemnes. Il laissa tomber lentement Fighter encore inanimée à l'intérieur et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'un grincement menaçant retenti, suivit de bruits d'explosions. Il la tête juste à temps pour voir une lourde poutre de métal se tordre en grimaçant et commencer à tomber sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger et fut projeté su la trappe. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol aux côtés de Fighter, sa vision se troubla : Il avait mal à la tête … _DOULEUR_ … une liquide qui coulait de sa tempe … _odeur de sang_ … de SON SANG. Il comprit deux choses : d'une que d'après le bruit que cela avait fait, la poutre était tombé sur la trappe et ils étaient à présent enfermés dans cette pièce. De deux, venu d'une peur profonde, il venait … lui, Shinigami. Terrorisé, blessé, il se laissa aller. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais également qu'il était trop faible pour lui résister. Inconsciemment, il appréciait cette sensation, quand son corps, puis son esprit passaient aux mains de Shinigami. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, comme s'il tombait dans du coton, cette voix rassurante qui murmurait à son oreille, sa vue qui changeait dès qu'il commençait à voir à travers les yeux de Shinigami …

… Après quelques minutes, la transformation fut complète. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué les changements qui s'étaient effectués sur le jeune homme : ses pupilles dilatées avaient virées au rouge sang. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, semblable à un félin ; un félin en chasse... Dans la faible lumière de la pièce, il s'approcha de Fighter qui reprenait connaissance. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda le garçon d'un air perplexe :

F- Ca va, t'as rien ? Pour l'instant on est vivants c'est cool.

Elle s'escrima contre la trappe pendant un moments alors que Shinigami la regardait fixement d'un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'affamé.

F- … apparemment on est coincés ici … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sh- …

F- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Shinigami ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de sa coéquipière. _Son regard … et sa démarche, si animal, presque sensuel … envoûtantes …_ pensa la brunette.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte, un mélange d'attirance et de frustration de ne pouvoir …

Elle se donna une claque mentalement : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Soudain la jeune fille tressaillit : les yeux de son coéquipiers, les yeux de Duo étaient devenues semblables à celles d'un chat, et cette couleur … elle était sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant la mission.

F- Tes yeux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Par mesure de sécurité, elle se mit derrière la table qui constituait le seul meuble de la pièce. Celui qu'elle croyait encore être Duo, c'est à dire Shinigami ; continuait d'avancer vers elle et cela l'effrayait.

F- Duo ! Ce n'est pas drôle, répond moi, arrêtes ça, c'est pas drôle … Duo !

Cette fois-ci elle avait franchement peur.

Shinigami balança la table et la fit voler en éclat contre le mur avant de lui répondre :

Sh- Je ne suis pas Duo, je suis Shinigami et tu es ma proie.

Après ce premier obstacle franchit, il continua d'avancer vers la jeune fille qui s'était recluse contre le mur et se pencha sur elle

Sh- Laisses toi faire et tu auras une chance de survivre …

F- Duo, est … schizophrène ! Hoqueta la jeune fille terrorisée.

Sh- Eeeeet oui ! Il t'as pas prévenu, c'est bête, maintenant tu es dans de salles draps …

Il observa la jeune fille attentivement avant de lui saisir le menton sans aucune douceur et forcer la barrière de ses lèvres en l'embrassant.

Fighter ne savait comment réagir : C'était le garçon qu'elle aimait, et en même temps ce n'était pas lui. Elle voulait se préserver pour lui, mais si elle ne faisait pas ce que Shinigami voulait, elle risquait de ne pas avoir l'occasion de revoir Duo du tout.

Elle était parfaitement consciente des risques qu'elle encourait et pour cause : elle aussi était depuis sa plus petite enfance habitée par une autre personnalité : Akuma. Celle-ci aurait bien tout fait pour la protéger mais Fighter savait très bien que si elle la laissait sortir, elle ferait du mal à Duo, elle le tuerait peut être ; et ça elle ne pouvait le concevoir.

Elle se laissa donc tomber sous les pressions de Shinigami et se laissa devenir telle une poupée entre ses mains. Il ne se lassait pas de la gifler ou de la mordre, tout en l'embrassant et en la déshabillant. Elle espérait ne plus sentir son corps qui la faisait souffrir, ni les mains de Shinigami sur sa peau rapidement dénudée. Elle ne voulait plus penser que c'était le corps de Duo. Lorsqu'il commença à lui arracher son pantalon sans aucune retenue, elle eut un sursaut et se débattit. Elle ne pouvait se laisser faire ainsi, elle ne voulait pas !

Sh- Alors comme ça tu refuserais d'exaucer mon désir ? Ce n'est pas bien, tu vas être une gentille fille et faire ce que je veux.

Il réessaya de l'embrasser mais elle le mordit à la lèvre. Il la souleva comme un pantin et la gifla en la projetant contre le mur avec une force insoupçonnée. A moitié assommée, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle et se baiser. Il léchait le sang qui coulait de sa tempe, elle avait mal, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait déjà plus la force de résister quand il lui enleva complètement son pantalon et passait ses doigts contre son clitoris. Ses gestes étaient à la fois doux et brutaux, sensuels et barbares. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il fit pénétrer son doigt dans son intimité.

Ses pensées ne répondaient déjà plus que par messages dont elle était incapable d'en comprendre le sens : DOULEUR … PLAISIR … ENVIE … DEGOUT …

L'adolescente ne voyait plus qu'à travers le brouillard de ses larmes qui coulaient sans bruit. Les doigts de son agresseur remuaient en elle, en même temps qu'elle sentait sa langue sur ses seins, léchant et mordillant ses mamelons.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle comprit qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il l'avait lâchée quelques instants pour retirer son pantalon puis son boxer et son T-Shirt. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus et elle se dit qu'elle n'allait plus rester vierge très longtemps. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec son éternel sourire sadique et l'allongea sur le sol glacé. Fighter ne contrôlait plus son corps tremblant, aussi bien de froid que de peur. La jeune fille se tendit d'un seul coup alors que son attaquant s'était mis sur les genoux et avait approché son pénis de son clitoris, essayant d'arrêter ainsi l'offense qui allait lui être faite. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que cela ne rendrait que la chose plus douloureuse et si elle ne voulait pas que la pénétration provoque une déchire, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux et entra ainsi dans une sorte de transe, laissant son âme vagabonder hors de son corps.

…

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Shinigami était partit et le corps inanimé de Duo reposait à quelques lettres d'elle. Du sang coulait encore de son vagin et elle ne sentait plus que de la souffrance, omniprésente ; comme des brûlures pour chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il avait touché.

Elle se releva et observa la pièce, son corps et celui de son coéquipier : du sang sur ses mains, les visage de Duo bardé de griffures, son corps encore à moitié dénudé, encore des traces de griffures.

Elle eut un tel sursaut d'effrois qu'elle retomba à terre, tremblant et pleurant : Elle venait de comprendre son œuvre, pendant qu'elle avait quitté son corps, Akuma avait pris le relais, elle s'était vengée, avait attaquée Shinigami qui n'avait rien pu faire face à la rage protectrice d'Akuma. Toutes les images lui revenaient à une vitesse hallucinante : Akuma poussant Shinigami, l'étonnement se lisant sur le visage de celui-ci ; la démone se jetant nue sur le pilote, le griffant au visage et sur tout le torse, puit l'assommant dans sa colère frénétique, envoyant son corps voler à quelques mètres.

La vision cessa. Il était vivant ! Elle rassembla ses vêtements, se rhabilla, essayant de maîtriser ses mains qui tremblaient de façon incontrôlable et s'approcha du corps de son camarade. Il était glacé. Elle tenta de le rhabiller mais celui-ci se réveilla, écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea des mains de Fighter, se reculant le plus rapidement possible.

Fighter le regarda, les larmes ne lui venant même plus, ses yeux secs et brûlants avant d'avoir tant pleuré : Duo ! Je t'en pris, c'est moi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, c'est lui, il m'a forcé … et elle est venue et je n'ais pas pu l'empêcher !

Le pilote ne sembla pas comprendre avant de remarquer les taches de sang qui s'élargissaient sur les vêtements de la jeune fille. Il eut un sursaut d'effroi et s'écria, faisant bondir Fighter : Mais alors, tu …, il …, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … !

Elle hocha la tête tristement avant d'ajouter : Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal, même, si lui m'en faisait. Je t'aime Duo !

A cette dernière phrase, le garçon avait détourné rapidement les yeux, évitant le regard de sa coéquipière.

D- On ferait peut-être mieux d'essayer de sortir.

Il se recula encore un peu plus avant de saisir ses vêtements sans fixer autre chose que le mur et se rhabilla rapidement.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, comprenant par là qu'elle venait de commettre l'irréparable, tout cela à cause de son double, à cause d'Akuma. Pour une fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr pour ce qu'elle était, sale, imprévisible, incapable de maîtriser ses pulsions : tous les psychologues disaient la même chose, elle était folle et Akuma n'était qu'une créature de son esprit. Pour une fois elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai, que sa seconde personnalité, la démone qui l'habitait ne soit qu'une chimère …

Elle se releva lentement, évitant aussi le regard de Duo, celui qu'elle en pouvait se résoudre à oublier et s'avança pour l'aider à déblayer la porte, le tout dans un silence macabre.

D- Ne m'approches plus ! Dit-il avec un rictus de dégoût.

L'adolescente était désespérée. Elle ne pourrait supporter ses reproches, elle souffrait trop et Akuma reviendrait si cela durait encore.

F- Arrête ! (Ses yeux viraient du noir d'encre au brun noisette alternativement.) Si tu continues elle va revenir !

Le regard de Duo se radoucit.

D- Ce n'est pas contre toi, cette haine et ce dégoût me sont adressés, je t'ais fait du mal, je ne suis qu'un animal.

F- On est tout les deux fautifs, on n'a pas eu le choix. Shinigami est sortit à cause du choc que tu as subis et Akuma en a profité lorsque j'ai quitté mon corps. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as suffisamment souffert…

D- Mais il,… JE T'AI VIOLEE !

F- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, tu le sais bien et puis Akuma en tien aussi une couche niveau torture.

D- Bon, d'accord…

F- (L'interrompant) Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être schizophrène, je le suis et j'ai élevée ma sœur Kirin qui l'est aussi !

D- Mais …

F- NAN DUO, il n'y a pas de mais … moi je, je… je t'aime et si toi tu me fuis ça peut pas aller, maintenant ça ne se reproduira plus et puis … si on sort ensembles Shinigami ne pourra plus rien me faire et Akuma te fera confiance. Je t'en supplie, SITOPLAIT, sitoplait !

Attaque chi-bee eyes

F- sitoplait ! sitoplait ! sitoplait ! sitoplait ! sitoplait ! sitoplait ! sitoplait ! …

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par Duo lorsque que celui-ci l'embrassa. C'était tout simple et le contact fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard.

D- Fighter … je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner, je ne suis pas digne de sortit avec toi. Tu sais, Shinigami n'est pas spécialement protecteur envers moi mais c'est plutôt un côté de ma personne qui reflète mes pensées inconscientes de façon exagéré …

Fighter n'osait y croire et ayant trop peur de connaître la réponse, elle l'encouragea à continuer, plutôt que de lui poser la question.

D- Euh, eh bien … tu me plais Fighter, j'aurais bien aimé sortir avec toi mais après ce qui s'est passé… je comprendrais bien que tu refuses.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche … elle n'osait y croire : Lui, celui qui occupait son cœur même encore à l'heure actuelle, ce garçon la désirait, voulait sortir avec elle, il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il ne la repousserait pas !

F- Duo, je … je … BAKA, JE SUIS SI CONTENTE !!! J'attendais cela depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, depuis que je t'ai vu ! Je t'aime tellement, j'avais peur que tu me craignes et que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher.

Le pilote du Deathscythe euh un instant de réflexion avant de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Il vira au rouge tomate alors que la jeune fille s'approchait doucement de lui et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une simple étreinte, mais emplie d'amour, juste un amour le plus pur et capable de résister à tout, un amour éternel. Fighter pleurait de joie dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami : Duo, … Duo, …je …

D- Chut, maintenant c'est fini, on est ensembles …

Il releva son visage et essuya ses larmes, tout en l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

…

A deux, ils réussirent à forcer la porte et à sortir. La mission terminée, ils rentrèrent rapidement et silencieusement au camp où ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers, comme si de rien n'était.

…

Alors voila, la dernière phrase est écrite au CDI de mon lycée a 11h50 précisément. Les trois derniers mots sont un petit délire personnel. C'était aussi pour décompresser ; je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit d'écrire ça. Normalement c'est une One-shot et je n'ais pas prévu d'écrire la suite mais si je reçois plus de 5 reviews pour cette fic, me demandant de faire une suite, je la ferais. (Si une suite il y aura, ce sera sûrement plus joyeux, style humor et limes ).


End file.
